Marcus Octavius
Appeared in Highlander: The Search for Vengeance. Marcus Octavius was an Immortal Roman, after the fall of Rome, he dreamed of creating his own perfect utopia; a new Rome. He was the enemy of Colin MacLeod, who wanted vengeance for the murder of his wife. History In the year AD 125, Marcus and his troops attacked a Celtic village in Northern Britain, burning it to the ground and killing all the inhabitants. Only Colin survived and swore revenge for the death of his wife, Moya, whom Marcus crucified as he forced her to witness the destruction of her people. Colin fought against Octavius, but was defeated without much effort. Before Marcus could behead Colin, he was dragged to holy ground (Stonehenge) by his horse. Shortly thereafter, Marcus left Britannia. For the next two millennia, Marcus tried to re-create his New Rome. He served in many powerful empires like the British Empire and Nazi Germany. Marcus also fought many times against Colin during this time and always easily defeated him. In 16th century Japan, during his travels, he found an newly immortal woman on a battlefield, and took her as his pupil. The Search for Vengeance In the year 2187 Marcus resided in a fortress built on the remains of New York City. The city was guarded by Robots and Mortals. Those who were obedient to him lived and worked there under controlled freedom. Marcus also had scientists at his command who were constantly working on a deadly virus they could use to kill the rebels that lived in the ruins of the old city. Marcus and his pupil, Kyala, see a Quickening in the distance. Colin, had just beheaded Malike. Marcus suspected that Colin was nearby and gave his guards the order to bring him the man who came to claim Malike's Bounty. Colin, however, escaped. With the aid of the rebels, Colin fought his way into the fortress and faced Marcus. Marcus toyed with Colin who was eventually thrown off the tower. With help from Dahlia, Colin escaped and recovered quickly. Marcus was ready to implement the final phase of his plan and sent his troops out to destroy the rebels. Meanwhile, he made preparations to release the deadly virus that will wipe out all mortal life in the area. Again Colin tried to defeat Marcus and got badly injured, but he refused to give up and finally injured Marcus, too. In the end Colin beheaded Marcus, and the subsequent Quickening destroyed the virus. Personality Marcus was obsessed with his idea of creating a Utopian society and believed he was a bringer of civilization. He also had no problem with killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Despite being a ruthless egomaniac, Marcus had a very laid back character, never shouting or showing anger in any situation. One of the few villains who didn't show wrath towards anyone who stood in his way. Marcus wasn't interested in the Game or the Prize, and only took heads for his amusement. He had one pupil, but used her as his servant instead of letting her go her own way. Octavius Category:Males Octavius Octavius Octavius